GBM Series, Episode 2
2: Game & Battle Monsters: Episode 2: Every Card Counts Basic summary: Cody is given new cards by his Dad as a present for his birthday. But even with his new cards, Cody may have met his match when classmate and GBM player Tyler wants to battle Cody for his new cards. Cody accepts the bet, not exactly knowing what he has gotten himself into… Plot: ''' Joey and Carl are battling together at their spot in the park. Joey has become an acquaintance/friend of Cody and Carl, and is learning how to play. '''Turn 1: '- Joey plays "Battle Bull" (ATK800 DEF700) in attack mode.' '- Battle Bull destroys Lost Soul (Carl's HP 900 - > 600)' Turn 2: '- Carl plays "Ghost Dragon" (ATK1700 DEF1300).' '- Ghost Dragon destroys Battle Bull (Joey's HP 800 - > 0)' End of battle Cody arrives and reminds the boys its his birthday. Carl gives him a new video game as a present. Joey says he wasn't aware, and Carl laughs at him, saying he was simply too lazy to get Cody anything. Cody tells them his Dad has a present for him at his Card Shop. The group goes there. At the shop, Cody's Dad gives him 17 new cards. His Dad tells him they are the Destiny Hero cards, and says that while they may appear weak, if used right, they can be a useful and powerful force. He tells the 3 boys he won many tournaments as a boy with the D-Hero cards, and finishes with this final utter: "Remember: Every card counts." Cody thanks him and shows his friends, with them being rather impressed by the cards. The next day at school, Cody is eating at lunch with his friends. His classmate Tyler walks up to him and says he heard Cody has new cards. Tyler says he wants to battle him with his deck for the cards. Cody decides to agree to the bet, but says that if he wins, Tyler must pay him $50 and give him at least 1 card. Tyler agrees. They plan to have the match after school. After school Cody and Tyler meet in the park, and news of the battle has gotten out, with people many people from school and the neighborhood showing up. Tyler says he hopes Cody is ready to lose. And Cody says he isn't counting on it. Battle: Cody vs. Tyler Turn 1: '- Tyler draws.' '- Tyler plays a face-down defense monster.' '- Plays face-down Ability card.' Turn 2: '- Cody draws.' '- Cody plays "Destiny Hero: Gambler" (ATK1000 DEF1000) in attack mode.' '- D-Hero Gambler attacks the face down. It is revealed to be "The Alien King" (ATK900 DEF850). It is destroyed.' Turn 3: '- Tyler draws.' '- Tyler plays "Alien Warrior" (ATK1100 DEF1000) and activates "Super Club" and "Sword of Faith" (Alien Warrior ATK1100 - > 2100 DEF1000 -> 2000)' '- Alien Warrior destroys D-Hero Gambler (Cody's HP 4000 -> 2900)' Turn 4: '- Cody draws.' '- Cody plays "Big Shield Guy" (ATK0 DEF2600) in defense mode.' '- Plays "Destiny Hero Water Guy" (ATK1500 DEF1300) in attack mode.' '- Activates "Shield" and equips it to D-Hero Water Guy. It cannot be destroyed for 3 turns.' Turn 5: '- Tyler draws.' '- Tyler activates "Double Draw". Picks up 2 cards.' '- Tyler activates "Negative Effect", meaning the last effect card used won't take any effect. Shield is destroyed and D-Hero Water Guy can be destroyed again.' '- Tyler plays "Alien Swordmaster" (ATK2300 DEF2200) in attack mode. Activates Alien UltraSword (Alien Swordmaster ATK2300 -> 2800 DEF2200 -> 2700)' '- Alien Swordmaster destroys Big Shield Guy.' '- Alien Warrior destroys Destiny Hero Water Guy (Cody's HP 2900 -> 2300)' Turn 6: '- Cody feels worried about the clear advantage Tyler has. He hears most of the crowd saying they will think Tyler will win. Joey and Carl support him from the sidelines, and tell him not to give up. Cody draws.' '- Activates "3 Cards". Picks up 3 cards.' '- Cody sees the 3 cards he picked up are weak Destiny Hero cards, and is continued to be worried about the game. He then notices a powerful fusion Destiny Hero he has had since the beginning of the game, called "Destiny Hero: Leader". He sees the 3 cards needed to fuse into it are the 3 ones he picked up.' '- Cody fuses D-Hero Nightwatch, D-Hero The Glide, and D-Hero The Fly to create D-Hero Leader. D-Hero Leader destroys Alien Swordmaster (Tyler's HP 4000 -> 3800)' Turn 7: '- Tyler now is worried because his most powerful card has been destroyed. Tyler draws. Carl and Joey cheer for Cody, telling him he can do it.' Turn 8: '- Cody draws.' '- Activates "Lucky Boy". Finds "Destiny Hero Gambler X" (ATK2000 DEF2000) in deck and plays on field in attack mode.' '- D-Hero Leader destroys Alien Warrior (Tyler's HP 3800 -> 2900)' '- D-Hero Gambler X attacks Tyler directly (Tyler's HP 2900 -> 900)' Turn 9: '- Tyler surrenders.' End of Battle… Tyler admits to Cody that he is a very good player, and thanks him for a very good game. Tyler pays Cody the promised $50 and gives him his "Alien King" card. Cody feels happy he has gotten his first ever Alien-type card, and says he will treasure it, saying that every card is important, and that every card counts... THE END